The Ultimate Experiment
by Cammy Girl
Summary: Washu brings back people from other dimensions. Will she be able to feed them all before the Masaki Shrine goes bankrupted?? Find out here in this little book of Washu's mind!!!!!


The Ultimate Experiment!! Washu's greatest discovery.  
  
\\\Warning\\\this may contain yaoi, and yuri, so I suggest younger viewers to think twice before reading this fic.  
  
  
  
Washu tampers with the dimensions of time, what will happen when she actually brings back people from other dimensions? Washu is determined to settle what no other scientist has done before…know everything!! And what will happen when the visitors get hungry? Will the Masaki shrine go broke? See it all here in The Ultimate Experiment!! Washu's greatest discovery.  
  
  
  
Washu had spent days, no months, on her lab trying to locate the right coordinates to locate the different dimensions she wanted to study. It was exhausting and she hadn't eaten for hours. She whipped her four-head and sighed.  
  
"Well, that was exciting!" she said dully. She heard her stomach growl and smiled.  
  
"That's my call, I think it's time to go get something to eat." She leaned over her keyboard and pressed the shut down button. It instantly disappeared and the lights dimmed. She stretched her arms and yawned.  
  
"I'm starting to think it's impossible." She mumbled.  
  
She walked out of the room where the closet was and looked around to see Mihoshi fast asleep on the couch. A little grin came across Washu's face, she had a little plan and she needed someone like her. She inched her way to her but then once again her stomach growled.  
  
"Maybe later." She said and hung her head down.  
  
She walked over to the kitchen and was expecting to see Sasami.  
  
"Oh, Hi Washu!" Sasami beamed with a smile across her face.  
  
"Oh, hi Sasami. How are you?" she asked trying to think of a way of asking her if she'd make her something.  
  
"Fine, is there something that you need?" she offered happily.  
  
"Um, yes, in fact. Would you mind if you could make me a little lunch? Please?" Washu asked rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Sure, why not! It might take a little since I just t everything away but sure!" Sasami answered and went to go get her things.  
  
"Oh, thank you Sasami. I owe ya one." She sighed in relief and went out to the living room. She again caught her eye on Mihoshi and snickered. She tiptoed right beside her and chuckled.  
  
"Mihoshi?" Washu leaned over and still seeing she didn't move an inch she frowned.  
  
"Mihoshi?"  
  
"MIHOSHI!!!"  
  
"Ahhh! I'm up! Where's the fire?" she jumped up but tripped on the blanket and fell on her face to the ground.  
  
"Mihoshi, I need you for something." Washu explained.  
  
"Oh, Washu, what happened?" she looked around and saw that everything was all right, she rubbed her cheek and pouted.  
  
"I need you in my lab, can you help me?" Washu said with a large grin on her face.  
  
"Uh…o.k."  
  
  
  
"What are you doing Miss.Washu?" Mihoshi yelled as she was set on a round platform, with a rope tied on her slim waist. The blonde had no clue as to what she was doing so she wouldn't stay still.  
  
"Mihoshi, please stay still! I can't do the procedure with you moving like that!" Washu sweatdropped and placed her palm on her cheek and waited until she calmed down.  
  
"Please before you do anything tell me!"  
  
"Alright! You are going on a little trip Mihoshi to four different dimensions from different time periods. This only lasts a minute so it won't be long. If you successfully go to that destination and back it's true that I will be bale to retrieve those people here for me to study them. You get it?"  
  
Mihoshi was totally not listening when Washu finished she looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Did you say something Washu?" she asked.  
  
Washu growled and loaded the machine. She set the right coordinates for one and set it on go in three seconds.  
  
"Listen when you get there describe to me what it looks like and who the people look like. O.k.?" Washu placed the transmitter on go.  
  
"But if I'm gonna be on a different dimension how will you hear me?" she asked.  
  
"I have a speaker on that platform that will enable me to hear you now bye!!!" Washu waved and then pressed the button. Mihoshi then faded away.  
  
"Let's see if she can even do this." She said uncertain of what she had just did  
  
  
  
"Serena, you klutz!" Raye picked up a torn magazine and showed it in Serena's face. "You ripped another one of my magazines!" she screamed.  
  
"Raye, calm down. We'll buy another one when we go to the mall." Lita said, just when she walked in and saw Raye looking like she was about to explode.  
  
"Come on guys, we should be studying." Amy said pointing her pencil in the air from the little table on the floor.  
  
"We've been studying for over two hours Amy, let's take a break." Mina begged lying on her back on the ground.  
  
"Raye, I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Serena said pleading for the black- haired girl's apology.  
  
"I had enough! I'm gonna-"  
  
Just then a light beamed through the room and a figure showed up in the center. Then Mihoshi faded back and she stood infront of six girls. One on her knees with blonde hair with pigtails, a girl with light-pink hair that was similar to the blonde. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail, a long black-haired girl looking stressed out and now literally confused. A short blue-haired girl sitting with a lot of papers, another girl with long blonde hair.  
  
"AAHH!! I made it Washu!" Mihoshi squealed and jumped up for joy.  
  
"Uh…" Raye stuttered.  
  
Then once again the dark-skinned girl faded away and the girls were left in silence.  
  
"What just happened?" Lita asked everyone.  
  
"I dunno." Mina said wide-eyed.  
  
  
  
'She really did it! Let's see if she can get to the next one.' Washu said to herself.  
  
  
  
"Come one Gohan, harder! Use all your strength!" Goku encouraged his older son, as they sparred vigorously with each other.  
  
Goten watched from an alittle distance away. Watching his father and brother spar with each other. He gave a short sigh and decided to join in.  
  
"Dad! Can I do it too?!" Goten called up to them, since they were fighting in the air. Gohan looked down and saw his little brother.  
  
"Goten! Not now!" Gohan yelled back.  
  
"Goten, why don't you call the rest of the guys for a lunch break! I'm starved!" Goku said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"O.k!" Goten ran the other way and saw the rest of the guys, Piccolo, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Choutzu, and Vegeta sparring with each other.  
  
"GUYS!!! Come down for a break!!!" Goten screamed at the top of his lungs. He got all of the fighter's attention and they nodded and drifted down.  
  
Tien took a glug of water from his canteen and swallowed.  
  
"Man, that was rough!" he muttered as a trickle of water streamed down his lips.  
  
"I have to sleep alittle more!" Krillin whined.  
  
Goku laughed and took a towel and dried himself off.  
  
"My whole body aches." Trunks grasped his arm and tried to massage it with his other hand.  
  
"Stop complaining boy! Saiyans don't whine over aches and pains!" Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Yes, father." Trunks replied blankly.  
  
All of a sudden a huge light beamed through the air and they looked in wonder, as a girl appeared infront of them.  
  
"Hee Hee! I did it again!!" she giggled. Just then another light flashed and then she faded away with it.  
  
Silence went through the whole area.  
  
"That's it! Now I know I need more sleep!" Krillin yelled.  
  
  
  
"Hikaru! I need you right now!" Umi was struggling with an enormous monster that was running right for her. She quickly dodged the offense and got back up to her feet. She placed her sword infront of her and braced herself.  
  
"I'm coming Umi!" Fuu reached out for her sword and from her wrist a sword appeared from the gem on the glove.  
  
Hikaru took hers out as well and ran to aid her friend. She took out the long sword and ran as quick as her legs could carry her.  
  
Umi screamed when the beast lashed out at her and barely missed.  
  
Hikaru lifted her sword and ran in front of the beast. She swiftly sent her sword down on him and instantly the beast disappeared with a high screech and a cry.  
  
  
  
Fuu sighed and whipped her fore head. "Thank you Hikaru once again." She said kindly.  
  
Umi nodded and got up from the ground.  
  
"Thank God that's over!" Hikaru agreed.  
  
Then the light suddenly flashed through the mystical land and Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu placed their arms infront of their eyes for protection.  
  
" Oooohh, I like it here!" Mihoshi said looking around at the girls and the land.  
  
Then, again, she faded away with the bright light.  
  
"I want to go back to Tokyo!" Umi whined.  
  
  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei yelled throughout the Winner estate.  
  
"What's wrong Wu-man?" Duos asked seeing the Chinese man get frustrated.  
  
"Again!!! You broke my Katana!!! Why do you touch my stuff anyway?" he yelled back.  
  
"I didn't mean to break your sword but…It was fun." The braided boy snickered.  
  
"Please, I have a headache right now. Can you please keep it down?" Quatre begged as he rubbed his temples and slumped down on the couch.  
  
Trowa just lay there reading a science fiction book and Heero was playing with his gun.  
  
"You guys are no fun!" Duo complained. He crossed his arms and frowned.  
  
"That's your problem." Heero added eyeing him.  
  
"Are you siding with them now Heero?" Duo asked him.  
  
"Hm." Was the pilot's response.  
  
"That's the best answer that I ever get from that guy." Duo said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
A light peered through the whole room and all the boys went silent, wide- eyed and gazing at the blinding light.  
  
"I'm here Washu- OH MY GOD!!! They're cute!!!" Mihoshi squealed.  
  
Then again the light dimmed and she vanished with it. The boys looked where the light came and then at each other.  
  
"As I was saying- INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei yelled in spite of what he had just seen.  
  
  
  
"I hate traveling this far!" Lina Inverse whined.  
  
"But Lina, we have to find Martina!" Amelia added.  
  
"Yeah I know but still! Why does he have to come?" Lina pointed to Xellos who was in his usual smile and confident form.  
  
"You know this would not be so bad if you'd stop complaining Lina." Zelgadis said looking up at the sky.  
  
"I know but I'm hungry!" she said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Well, we're almost here guys" Xellos beamed.  
  
"So hungry!" Lina complained.  
  
Then the light once again beamed out and Lina fell backwards onto Gourry.  
  
"Ow! Wow! This place looks cool!" Mihoshi said looking around at the landscapes. "Oh! Hi, people from another dimension!" Mihoshi said waving to them.  
  
Then the light disappeared and the girl faded away also.  
  
"Did I say I was hungry?"  
  
  
  
"Good work Mihoshi, you did it!" Washu smiled and set the beam off so Mihoshi could get off.  
  
"Wow! Washu your machine really works." Mihoshi yelled and stepped off the platform.  
  
"Yes and now all those people that you have seen will be transported here!!! I, The Greatest scientist in the world!!! Have done it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah!" Washu got so full of herself she didn't see Mihoshi giving her a face.  
  
"What are you looking at? Listen! Get Ryoko in here for me please." Washu asked her.  
  
Mihoshi nodded and ran out to go do what Washu asked.  
  
"I can't believe this is done! I'm so proud of myself!" Washu said in glee with a frisky smile and a pat on the back.  
  
  
  
Washu then started the machine up again and readied the coordinates for all four dimensions. She powered it up to full and pressed her finger on the button, she paused for a moment and then pressed it in.  
  
A flash of light burst out of the portal that formed and Washu braced herself and sat down behind the machine just in case. She waited until she heard the noise go down. When it did she jumped up and what she saw made her laugh.  
  
There she saw a group of six boys, including a namekian, that were dressed in different gi's and had very odd hair styles. Then three girls who were dressed in some sort of armor with swords by their side. Also there were six girls dressed in mini skirts and had bright colored bows and somewhat looking leotards. Five boys that were dressed oddly for any kind of occasion.  
  
And last she saw two girls with three boys that were dressed up in semi knight's clothes, with shocked expressions on their face.  
  
"I DID IT!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Mihoshi walked into the living room when she saw Ieka watching t.v. with Ryoko and Kione eating some rice.  
  
"Guys! Washu just invented a dimension machine so she can get people here from different time and dimensions so she can study them! She needs Ryoko for something and I need to help so if you would Ryoko come with me please?"  
  
"Slow down Mihoshi! Now what were you saying?" Ieka asked.  
  
"Ryoko come with me, Washu needs you." Mihoshi said better than before.  
  
"Why didn't you say so? Sure." Ryoko got up off the couch and followed Mihoshi back into the closet Washu's lab.  
  
Sasami had just finished Washu's lunch and was looking for her.  
  
She wandered through the house and searched for Washu, she decided she would visit her lab and walked toward the door. She slowly creaked it open and looked in. It was completely dark and had small blue flashing lights.  
  
She peered in and attempted to walk in, she took a couple of steps.  
  
"Washu! Washu!" Sasami yelled, she saw a door and opened it. And before her eyes she saw…people!?  
  
  
  
"Come on Ryoko! We have to go to Washu's lab!" Mihoshi urged the space pirate.  
  
"I'm comin!" she snapped as she was dragged along.  
  
"Oh, hello Ryoko. Mihoshi! You got her? Thank you." Washu said in a cheery tone.  
  
"O.k, Washu. What's this all about?" Ryoko asked with a tight frown.  
  
"Oh, nothing really! I just need you to protect my lab." She said grinning.  
  
"From what?"  
  
"From the people I brought here of course! I don't know how they act so…better safe than sorry!" she chuckled.  
  
"Oh! Washu! You drive me crazy!" Ryoko whined.  
  
"So will you?" Washu asked.  
  
"Oh well! I guess!" she said and drifted over to a nearby seat.  
  
  
  
"Where are we? Dad?" Gohan asked his confused father.  
  
"I don't know Gohan but all that I know is that we're not home." Goku answered.  
  
"Where are we?" Vegeta howled. "I demand an answer!"  
  
"Hello," A Bright, red haired girl said. "I am Washu and you are in my lab."  
  
"Why have you brought us here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I am the greatest scientist in all the worlds history and I need you to help." Washu answered.  
  
"How?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Just let me study you." She asked.  
  
"Well I don't see harm in that…" Goku said softly.  
  
"You must be Goku, you have to come with me."  
  
Goku had no other choice and decided to follow.  
  
"She looks…funny to me." Tien said to Choutzu. And Choutzu nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Washu walked up to the three teenage girls and smiled.  
  
"Hello, I am Washu and you are you?" Washu asked.  
  
"I would like to know that too but I'm Hikaru, and this is Umi-" she pointed to the girl with long, blue hair. "And that's Fuu." To the girl with short light brown hair.  
  
"So you are the leader?" Washu asked holding Goku by the sleeve.  
  
"Uh…yes."  
  
"Then come with me!" Washu playfully grabbed her red braid and tugged her along.  
  
Then she walked over to the group with the strange, mystical outfits.  
  
"Hello can you introduce me to your group?" Washu asked.  
  
"Um, my name is Lina Inverse and this is Gourry, my partner." The blonde waves his hand to her. " And this is Zelgadis, the stone man."  
  
"Lina, I told you to stop calling me that." He complained.  
  
"And this is Amelia." she added to the shorter girl with short black hair.  
  
"Nice to meet you miss. Washu." She politely said.  
  
"And finally this is Xellos." Lina said pointing to the purple short haired man, with a gleaming smile.  
  
"Don't mind him, he think he knows everything." Lina whispered.  
  
"Thank you and Lina will you please come with me, since you being the leader."  
  
"Uh, alright."  
  
Then Washu walked over to the group of all girls.  
  
"Hello may I speak to your leader?" Washu asked.  
  
"I am the leader." Serena said walking forward.  
  
"Can you introduce me to your friends then you come with me." She said.  
  
"Um, the one with the pony-tail is Lita, and the long, black-haired girl is Raye, and the girl with short, blue hair is Amy, and the blonde is Mina, and I'm Serena." She said.  
  
"Thank you, now come with me please." Serena shrugged and followed.  
  
Then finally there was one more group, a bunch of boys.  
  
"Hello my name is Washu and I need to talk to your leader." Washu asked.  
  
Heero stepped forward and gave her the death-glare.  
  
"Uh, hello can you introduce me to…uh your group *sweatdrop." Washu asked feeling alittle frightened by this one.  
  
"Um, I'm not the official leader but I can talk…Heero doesn't talk much lately because of an incident including a horny rich girl."  
  
"Oh, well that's terrible."  
  
"Well that's what he gets for lookin so sexy." Duo said sliding his arm through Heero's shoulder.  
  
'Buncha gays *cough *' Washu thought to herself.  
  
"I'm Duo, and well this is Heero of course, and that guy with the short blonde hair is Quatre, the guy with the spiky bangs covering his eyes is Trowa, and mister sulk is Wufei." He said.  
  
"Thank you so if Heero won't come I'll take you." She grabbed his long braid and dragged him along.  
  
She placed all the leaders into a room and locked the door. She needed to find out what they would do if they were in trouble. She lowered the oxygen in the room so they'd notice the difference.  
  
"Is it just me or I cant breathe right?" Hikaru said.  
  
"No it does feel humid." Goku added.  
  
"I need a drink." Duo said grabbing his throat.  
  
"Argg, what did she do?" Lina yelled.  
  
"Stand back every one!" Goku yelled. He then put his palms together and stood firm. He focused his energy.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Go Goku!" Duo said patting Goku on the back for blowing the door away.  
  
"You're the man!" Lina complemented.  
  
  
  
"Wow! They got out in five minutes the most. I underestimated them." Washu said from a drifting capsule she worked in. She floated down and walked out of the capsule. First her expression was serious.  
  
"Why did you lock us up in that room?" Duo demanded.  
  
"….." Washu kept silent.  
  
"Well?" Lina asked.  
  
"Wow, I'm amazed, great work guys!" Washu beamed with a silly smile across her face.  
  
"Uh…*sweatdrop*…" they all murmured.  
  
  
  
"So you're a swordsmen?" Ryoko asked Gourry.  
  
"Yep, and Zelgadis is a sorcerer." He added.  
  
"Really?" Ryoko awed in wonder.  
  
"And what a gorgeous physique." Ryoko flirted to Gourry.  
  
"Uh, thank you…I guess." He stuttered.  
  
" So, who's the kid?" she asked.  
  
"Oh Amelia? She's the heir to the throne in…I mean where we live." He added.  
  
  
  
"Oh, secrets huh?" she said. "Well, gotta keep the rest of the guys under control! See ya later sweaty." She winked at him and vanished.  
  
Gourry coughed and sat back down.  
  
"Wow, so you were the one who defeated Cell?" Sasami asked after hearing the battle about Cell.  
  
"Yep, but I had help with all my friends." Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan!?" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Yeah Trunks?"  
  
"Trunks? That's such a cute name." Sasami said giggling.  
  
"Honto?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's so original." Sasami complimented.  
  
Trunks blushed and laughed along for a second. Gohan, now a teenager, thought of himself looking at him.  
  
"Hello." Ryoko introduced herself to him.  
  
"AHH!" Gohan feel over and Ryoko sighed.  
  
"Oops."  
  
  
  
"Let me see if I get this right? When you use to have a tail you would turn into an oozaru? Or a big ape?" Washu asked.  
  
Goku was in a huge machine with only his shorts (boxers) on blushing.  
  
"Y-Yeah." He stuttered.  
  
"I see, well I'm impressed and you saiyans get stronger after every battle?" she asked.  
  
"That's right." He answered.  
  
"I see, thank you Goku. You may leave now." Washu said and powered down the machine.  
  
"Thank you…and do you know if there's any food around here I'm kinda hungry." Goku asked rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Um yeah, go into the closet shaped door and you should know where to go." She answered.  
  
"Oh Wow, thanks." Goku said and pulled his pants up and left.  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
Hikaru gets pushed in.  
  
"Okay, please take off your clothes." Washu said calmly.  
  
"Urk!"  
  
  
  
"So you are an emperor?" Umi asked talking with Choutzu.  
  
"Yes, and Tien is my friend and bodyguard." He said introducing the three- eyed warrior to her.  
  
"Cool, I think that's interesting." Fuu said looking up at him.  
  
Tien chuckled and sat down next to her.  
  
"I can't believe we were teleported here !?" Raye said to Lita.  
  
"Yeah it's so strange."  
  
"I dunno about that…every thing can happen." Trowa said coming up behind Raye.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"I have no name but-"  
  
"Oh, a no name huh?" Lita said smiling.  
  
"Well, if you must call me something it's Trowa, Trowa Barton."  
  
"AHH! I remember when you said that to me Trowa-chan!" Quatre said hearing the conversation and glomped on Trowa.  
  
"And this is Quatre." He added.  
  
"Hello Quatre." Mina said holding out her hand.  
  
"Mina!! Don't touch him he's gay." Raye warned.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Quatre asked still holding on to Trowa.  
  
"I am psychic and just by seeing you hug him you probably slept with him too." She said looking away in disgust.  
  
"She's good." Quatre spat out.  
  
"Excuse us." Trowa said and walked away with Quatre.  
  
"I don't think that was very nice Raye." Amy said holding her book close to her.  
  
"Well, I was right wasn't I? And any way…they might have tried to do something." Raye said back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAHHHHH!" suddenly Duo came crashing out of the door with his pants half way down. Then Ryoko came floating after him.  
  
"Come on braid boy! Come to Ryoko." She teased.  
  
"No! Don't! Get away you wench!" he screamed pulling up his pants.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." She said. She teleported, and appeared infront of him. She slid her hand on his waist and quickly pulled his pants all the way down.  
  
Duo got an instant nosebleed and yelled.  
  
"Help! Heero!" He screamed.  
  
"What are you doing with Duo you demon!" Heero screamed and pulled out his gun.  
  
Ryoko looked at Duo then at Heero.  
  
"Eeeeww! You guys are a couple?" Ryoko said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, and I screw him three to four times a day." Duo said trying to freak her out.  
  
"That's disgusting!!!! Gross!" Ryoko let go of Duo and walked off.  
  
"Phew! Thank the God of Death!!" Duo said in relief.  
  
  
  
"Alright, hold still Lina!" Washu said writing down notes." So you are on a quest with your friends to find the true Claire Bible?" she asked.  
  
"Yes that's true." Lina said. Lina was in her underwear and bra and was very ashamed.  
  
"And one more thing…are you underdeveloped?" Washu asked noticing her chest.  
  
"WHAT!!!! Just cause I don't have breasts the size of beach balls doesn't mean I'm underdeveloped." She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
  
"Amy, why don't you get to know some of the people here? There's a really cute one over there and I think he's single?" Mina said pointing to Gohan.  
  
"No thank you, I don't need any distractions at my age. Especially when I'm still in school." Amy said back.  
  
"Hmph." Mina said under her breath.  
  
"Why don't you say hi then?" Lita asked innocently.  
  
"I'm studying for finals." She added. "And I found out the right diameter to the third square inch from the physiques test."  
  
"Wow, really?" Gohan said looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Gack!" Mina spat. Thinking he might have heard her.  
  
"Yes it's simple, I can show you if you want." Amy offered.  
  
"Please do, I need to pass my exams if I can continue training…Mom's orders." He said and chuckled.  
  
"That's okay. I have a Mom too."  
  
"But I don't believe she forces you to work. You look like the sophisticated type." Gohan said.  
  
Amy blushed and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment." She said.  
  
Mina laughed and left to go find something to do.  
  
"Uh…why are we here?" Amara said to herself just as she appeared in the strange room.  
  
"I don't know?" Michelle said to her. She gently took her hand.  
  
"Let's go ask some one." Amara offered.  
  
"That would be smart." She agreed. And walked of with her love.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" Amara asked seeing a man about her height with silver- like…pointy hair. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
"That's what every one else wants to know." He inquired.  
  
"Thank you-(For nothin)" Amara whispered.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
  
  
"AAHHH! What are you doing here?" Tenchi yelled. Seeing the hungry saiyan eating everything in the fridge.  
  
"But Washwu saith I couldth helpf myself?" Goku explained with his mouth full.  
  
"Well, Well I see we have a visitor…and a hungry one at that?" Yosho said walking in.  
  
"Hello, my name is Goku and the lab that's in the closet, Washu is having a weird gathering and she brought me here from another dimension and she said I could help myself with the food." He said in one breath.  
  
Tenchi sighed and smacked himself.  
  
"That's just like Washu…but where'd you really come from?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Kakkarot!!! Get back in this closet!! You baka!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"But Vegeta-" Goku explained.  
  
"I thought you said your name was Goku?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"It is but my name my mother gave me is Kakk-" Goku was cut off by Vegeta grabbing his by the hair and ragging him off.  
  
"But Vegeta? I was almost done with my food." Goku whined.  
  
"Food?! Where?" A blonde, pig-tailed girl came crashing out of the closet hearing the word "food."  
  
"Not another one!" Tenchi said. Serena dashed by Goku and Vegeta and Tenchi and helped herself to the fridge.  
  
"Excuse me miss…uh…" Tenchi tried to get the girls attention but to no prevail.  
  
"Whaft?!" Serena poked her head out, with a mouth full of food. Looking at the boy.  
  
"I need a vacation." He said. Then he gave in and walked away.  
  
  
  
"I see we need to order some food to keep our guests from revolting." Washu said watching from her office at the complaining people. "What is the matter Ryoko?"  
  
"I just set my eyes on a guy I thought was cute." She muttered.  
  
"And…"  
  
"He was gay."  
  
"Gay?! It's good to be happy, isn't it?"  
  
"No…. He was gay as in gay."  
  
"Oh…sorry Ryoko." Washu said as she continued to type in her keyboard.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm gonna check out the so called Z fighters. That Vegeta person is sure hot." Ryoko snickered and prowled away.  
  
"Oh Ryoko *sigh* always never satisfied." Washu finished and closed the computer and then vanished.  
  
  
  
"So you say you are Magic Knights?" Zelgadis asked talking with Fuu.  
  
"Uh-huh." She replied.  
  
"So you think you can show me?" He asked, curious at what the girl could do.  
  
"Well, my power is that I can heal people and I can control wind with the help of Windom." She explained.  
  
"I see…Gack!"  
  
Gourry looked down at Zelgadis who was knocked out cold by him who also wanted to see Fuu's power.  
  
"Sorry Zel." He murmured.  
  
"Uh…was that necessary?" Fuu asked.  
  
"I'm probably gonna get a beating after this so go and do it." Gourry said in a panic.  
  
"O-Okay." She stuttered.  
  
  
  
"So you were actually in love one time? And you say it wasn't one of the girls you are living with?" Raye asked patting the back of Tenchi who was holding back tears at the moment.  
  
"Yes, she was a shadow of a young girl named Yugi." He explained.  
  
"I see." Raye answered.  
  
"And I never really got to tell her how much I loved her!" Tenchi cried.  
  
'Wow, I've never seen a guy so upset about a girl.' Raye said to herself.  
  
"Raye, what're you doing?" Lita asked.  
  
"Helping this unfortunate guy release his stress." Raye said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
"So how are we gonna get back home?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I think that red-haired girl should know." Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Where's Gohan?" Goten asked.  
  
"He's talking to that blue-haired girl." Krillin answered.  
  
  
  
"So all you have to do is subtract the radius to the amount." Amy finished.  
  
"Really? I never knew it was that easy." Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"It is."  
  
"I gotta teach this to Videl." He said and put his notes that he took from her in his bag.  
  
"Who's Videl?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh Videl, she's my girlfriend." He said blankly.  
  
"Oh…well I just wanted to know." Amy answered, slightly blushing.  
  
"Did I say something?" he asked noticing her discomfort.  
  
"Oh no, not at all." She answered.  
  
"Okay, well I must be going. My friends need to talk about how we're going to get home." He said and waved goodbye and left. Amy sighed and put her notes away.  
  
'Oh well, he was very nice too.' She sighed and walked back to find Mina.  
  
  
  
"Hello, I would like to order ten large orders of chow mien, rice, chicken teriyaki, pork strips, and…" Washu began on the telephone.  
  
"And don't forget the ribs." Goku added.  
  
"Shh. And ribs, and also boneless, and then the drinks…Sprite, Cola, Ginger Ale, Cherry coke, Root bear…"  
  
"And get Orange for me please." Goku whispered.  
  
"Alright! And orange…a big one." Washu added.  
  
"Alright ma'am, that'll be…$247.78."  
  
"Put it on the Masaki tab." She added.  
  
"Rigtyo ma'am! Be there in two hours!"  
  
"If I give you a hundred dollar tip would you get it here in a hour?" Washu asked.  
  
"Be there in a hour ma'am! Whoopy!! Money!" clicks.  
  
"That should do It." she said and put down the phone.  
  
"Okay every one...I still need your cooperation!!" Washu yelled over the speaker.  
  
"I have not finished my observation, and will have to take more time. I have ordered enough food for all you to enjoy for the meantime. I ask that you all calm down and sit tight." Washu shut it off and walked away.  
  
"You moron! Just send us back damnit!" Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Catch me Trunks!" Goten yelled from afar. He ran away from Trunks who was running after him. Goten then caught up to Vegeta and started to run around him, and of course Trunks followed. Vegeta was getting annoyed and was trying to not explode.  
  
"You brats!!! Get away from me NOW!!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Trunks and Goten froze instantly and practically fell over.  
  
"You know it's wrong that you yell at those kids so much." Kione said walking up to the man.  
  
"What do you know? It's none of your business." He snapped.  
  
"Learn how to be nice to kids or I'll get you for life in the joint, I am a Galaxy Police officer you know." Kione bragged.  
  
"Ya ya ya ya ya! Shut the hell up." Vegeta scoffed and ignored her.  
  
"How dare you." Kione's anger level kicked up a notch.  
  
She took out her gun and aimed it at his head. Vegeta not taking notice. She pulled it back and let the bullet fly, not paying attention to regulations of the law. Vegeta heard the sound of it breaking the sound barrier. He turned around and grabbed the bullet in thin air.  
  
"Ack! Ahhhhhhh!" Kione screamed at what she just saw and high-tailed it the other way. Hands in the air, and yelling at the top of her lungs to boot.  
  
Vegeta just looked at her and sweatdropped.  
  
"Weakling." He murmured.  
  
"Vegeta, we're in a whole different place and I think you should be more respectful with the opposite sex." Gohan said walking up to the Prince.  
  
"I don't have to respect no one, fool!" Vegeta grunted. "And you should mind your own business." He yelled.  
  
  
  
"I wanna go home Lina?" Amelia whined.  
  
"We cant until that crazy women studies us more." Lina answered.  
  
"I really don't want to be studied." She said.  
  
"Well, if it is for becoming a more known in her own world then-" Xellos started.  
  
"Whatever." Lina said not paying any attention to mister know-it-all.  
  
"Hello, how are you? I wanted to know if you've seen Washu." A young girl with medium purple hair, with a strange hairdo and with a kindly smile. She walked up to him and extended her hand in welcome.  
  
"Um, we saw her alittle while ago…but not around here." Amelia answered.  
  
"Oh, thank you very much though." The girl bowed and turned and walked away. "And if you need anything, my names is Ieka." And then left.  
  
"Atleast some people here are nice." Zelgadis said. Who was in an aching state?  
  
"I'm sorry Zel." Gourry said hanging his head down.  
  
"You're gonna be more sorry when I shove your face into the ground." Zelgadis threatened.  
  
"Eep."  
  
  
  
"I want to go back." Umi complained. She sat down next to Hikaru and told her how she felt.  
  
"I know Umi, but it can't be done until that women says so." She explained.  
  
"I know but…um, some one's listening!" Umi pointed to Washu snickering behind them trying to look like she wasn't doing any thing.  
  
"kimi wo aishitaru umi-ster." Hikaru smiled and hugged her. Trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Hikaru-san…gomen."  
  
"Nani Wo?" she asked  
  
She didn't reply she just smiled back.  
  
"Excuse me." She said.  
  
"Dooshite?" she asked heartily.  
  
"I'll be right back Hikaru. I need something to eat!" she said and walked back.  
  
Hikaru sighed as she watched her walk off. She was like her older sister and something about this place that made her uneasy. She said she could sense some bad vibes from some of the people there. And another person was having the same  
  
Troubles.  
  
"Raye, what's wrong?" Amy asked putting her hand on her shoulder. Raye opened her eyes from her trance.  
  
"I feel very strong vibes around here. I don't like it." Raye explained.  
  
"Don't worry, I talked with this Washu person and she said after her work is done she would personally bring us back to our own time." Amy said trying to reassure her form her nervousness.  
  
"I know she will but how do we know these people here won't attack us?" Raye asked.  
  
"I don't know Raye. I don't think you should worry though."  
  
"Maybe you're right, thank you Amy." Raye said and sat back down and sighed deeply.  
  
"Hey, you're here too?" a deep voice asked the priestess.  
  
"Amara? Michelle! You're here too?"  
  
"That's what asked you." She teased.  
  
"We just appeared here out of no where." Michelle said softly.  
  
"We will go back soon. The woman who brought us here promised us." Raye explained.  
  
"Good, the sooner the better." She said and walked off with Michelle.  
  
"Hey, Michelle! Do you think there's some place around here that isn't this loud?" Amara asked.  
  
"Maybe, why?" Michelle chirped.  
  
"Hm, I wanted to spend some time with you." She hummed.  
  
"Amara you are too much." She said grasping her hand softy.  
  
  
  
"Go away! I'm always like this." Piccolo screamed when a girl named Sasami, Trunks and Goten just to instigate him more, and Amelia and a few other kids crowded over Piccolo asking him questions.  
  
"Are you feeling well? You look alittle green." Sasami asked.  
  
"I'm always like this!!" He yelled.  
  
"Eep!" Sasami squealed.  
  
"Ha ha! Piccolo's green!!!" trunks teased waving his arms in the air and shouting over and over again.  
  
"Stop it!" Piccolo yelled turning a light red.  
  
Goten watched as his friend kept on doing it and decided to join, holding his arms up and yelling what he was.  
  
"I'll blow you all to bits you brats!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
  
  
INTERMISSION  
  
Let us remind you that even though Piccolo may sound evil…he would never kill children. He just gets angry when kids make fun of his…unusual color. Now we may continue!!!  
  
  
  
~~~ Beep! Beep! …Funky elevator music ~~~  
  
"Go away!" Piccolo yelled once again. He stomped off and growled continuously at the brats who taunted him.  
  
  
  
"I feel like bringing these people here was a bad idea." Washu moaned rubbing her temples.  
  
"Washu! No, you did a very good thing!" Mehoshi complimented.  
  
"But it's costing me a fortune." She moaned.  
  
"Yeah, but it's in the name of science." Mehoshi chirped.  
  
"Hm…. I wonder if I should have sent you into the Dragonball Z dimension?" Washu said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Mehoshi asked not having a single clue.  
  
"Er…can you check on the Dragonball people?" Washu came up.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And a few others…those five boys, those mystical looking people with swords, and those girls." Washu said al in one breath.  
  
"Okay!" Mihoshi said and walked out humming a tune.  
  
Washu sighed and started looking over her work. She prayed to God she wouldn't get any of them angry.  
  
  
  
Washu surveyed the large room containing all of the so-called experiments with all the strange people. She scratched her head and thought whom she should talk to first. She saw a cheerful looking man with black hair, a very unusual hairdo. He was stuffing his face with food and she also saw Sasami smiling and handing more food to him.  
  
"Hello, um how are you guys doing?" Mihoshi asked the man who was still stuffing his face.  
  
"Helfo, ow're ya?" Goku said with stuff flying out of his full mouth.  
  
Mihoshi put her hands infront of her face so she wouldn't be slobbered on.  
  
"Y-Yeah…. Um, I need to talk to your group to go through some stuff. Where are they?" She asked with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Yeah, they're ofer there! " Goku said pointing behind him.  
  
Mihoshi smiled and walked over to their group.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mihoshi and I need to go over some things with you guys if ya don't mind." She said gleefully.  
  
"Yeah what!?" Vegeta scowled again.  
  
"I apologize for Vegeta's rudeness." Gohan said hiding his face from Vegeta.  
  
"It's okay. Anyway, the food table is over there," She pointed to the direction of the table. "And if you need anything you can go to the information booth, Ieka will tell you anything you need." She said and made a small bow and left.  
  
"Women are so loony these days." Vegeta said rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yes, and Ieka will help you with anything you need. Have a good day!" Mihoshi said rephrasing exactly what she said to the Z fighters to the Gundam boys.  
  
"So if we want our own room we can just ask and we'll get it?" Duo asked re- braiding his hair.  
  
"Um…. I'm sure that can be arranged." She answered.  
  
"Good," He smirked as he glomped onto Heero who wasn't paying much attention to him or Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi cocked her head to the side and shrugged.  
  
"Okay, have a nice time here while it lasts." She said and ran off to go talk to the mystical looking people. Mihoshi didn't mind doing Washu's dirty work.  
  
  
  
"I need a nap!" Quatre whined. He yawned and stretched his arms out. He looked over to Trowa who had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "Trowa, what're you doing?" He asked.  
  
Trowa opened one eye and looked at the curious blonde.  
  
"Just resting." He said.  
  
Quatre smiled and took s seat next to him on the couch. He yawned again and rested his head on his lap. Trowa smiled and brushed the Arabians hair back.  
  
Quatre cooed as he touched his skin. The Quatre popped up with an idea.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go see that Ieka woman?" Quatre said out loud.  
  
"You mean that girl who is supposed to give us directions and stuff?" Trowa replied.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" Quatre grabbed his arm and went along to the booth where a purple-haired girl was half-asleep in a small yet large round booth. "Hey, help us!" Quatre wailed.  
  
Ieka rubbed her eyes and looked up. She blinked one or twice to get the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled weakly and said, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, is there some where in here where we can get a room or a place where we can be alone?" Quatre asked hugging on Trowa's arm.  
  
"Why do you need a room?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Trowa said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"It depends on how big a room you want or what you need to do." She said.  
  
"We need a big room then." Quatre said playfully.  
  
Ieka winced and then gasped.  
  
"Are you homosexuals???!!!" Ieka yelled.  
  
Quatre and Trowa's eyes widened as she yelled those words. They both looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"No we're gay, now, If you were to be so kind…we would like a room to take a nap." Trowa said calmly.  
  
Ieka took a tissue and wiped her nose from the resemblance of a soon to be bloody nose.  
  
"I will see what I can do…wait here please." Ieka closed her eyes then vanished.  
  
"Ahhhh! Where'd she go Trowa!!!??" Quatre whined holding him alittle tighter.  
  
"Must be a teleporting technique?" Trowa said.  
  
"Ohhhh." Quatre said in awe.  
  
  
  
"I'm finally done Mihoshi! We can send those weirdoes's back to their dimensions. I ran a full DNA scan on each and everyone of them and it seems that they are…different." Washu said in glee. "Let's send em back!"  
  
  
  
"Wha-?" Goku whined as his food disappeared and he was looked around and saw himself back in the desert-like arena that he was in before he was sent to that lab. "Where…am I?" Then all the rest of the Z Fighters appeared infront of Goku all toppled over each other.  
  
"Dude, wasn't that the greatest?" Goku said.  
  
'Yeah…the greatest." Krillin said dully.  
  
  
  
"What's happening?" Umi yelled seeing her hands starting to dissolve. "What's happening?" Hikaru and Fuu grabbed onto Umi then instantly they vanished.  
  
"Are…are we back Umi?" Hikaru asked looking around.  
  
"AHHH, THERE'S THE MONSTER! WE'RE BACK!!" Fuu yelled.  
  
  
  
"Ahahahahahaha! I'm disappearing! I'm vanishing...I'm ahhhhh!" Serena screamed. Raye walked over to Serena then slapped her. "W-What was that for?"  
  
"For losing your cool, now calm down!" Raye said then she vanished. And then Mina, Amy, and then Lita, then the rest.  
  
"We're back? Back to reading comic books!" Serena jumped on Raye's bed and started going threw her comic books.  
  
  
  
"SERENA!!"  
  
  
  
"We're back?" Zelgadis said looking around in the middle of the desert. "Why did she have to put us here?"  
  
"Why that red-haired…little!!" Lina growled.  
  
"Atleast we're not in space or anything." Amelia said.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh!" Qautre whined. Trowa was visibly on top of him…naked. Duo and Heero were on top of Trowa while Trowa gasped for breath. Wufei was on top of them all, cross-legged, just meditating.  
  
"Poor fools!" He murmured  
  
  
  
"Where is everyone?" Sasami asked. "And I made all this food!" She said whining. "Whatever I do is all in vein!" She said starting to sob.  
  
"Thank god they're gone!" Ryoko said in relief.  
  
"I kinda like them all." Mihoshi said sadly.  
  
"Oh well, another Experiment…another day." She said. She placed her pen down and closed the book that was labeled 'The Ultimate Experiment.'  
  
  
  
~~THE END~~ 


End file.
